Even Sherlock is Human
by Shinobi Saru Corp
Summary: Things prove to be very disastrous when Sherlock decides to ask Molly out for her birthday lunch. Sherlock may be a great detective, but is completely clueless when it comes to being sensitive. And thus, even Sherlock is human at heart. Oneshot: Sherlock X Molly.


_Written by Tora_

_A/N: _Thought it'd be cute to write a Sherlolly oneshot! It's just a quick cute story, and yes, Sherlock is a bit OOC, but this is fluff, my friend.

* * *

The Great Consulting Detective, Sherlock Holmes, The Man of all men, Sir High Cheekbones, sat there… completely and utterly bored.

It was not uncommon of him to be bored, of course, but this time he had been without a case for… what was it… weeks? Months? To him, going without a case for a month was torture.

He had already used up all of John's bullets (including John's hidden stash) on his wall. He had tried to play his violin, but found he could only manage to pluck at it. He'd even went so far as to talk to Mrs. Hudson, but after about two minutes, decided that was a bad idea and went back up to his room to sulk some more.

"I'm bored," Sherlock said restlessly.

John gave Sherlock a 'no duh' look and continued to write on his blog. "Sherlock, I'm trying to concentrate," John replied.

Sherlock rolled his eyes and exhaled elaborately. "I think I'm going to die!" He shouted, belly flopping onto the sofa.

"Then die somewhere else," John said, frowning hard.

Sherlock took that into consideration as he stood up and belly flopped onto the sofa again. He repeated the act until he had finally got into a position he liked.

John said slowly, "Why don't you go and take a walk?"

Sherlock shook his head furiously. He wrapped his dark blue bathrobe around his waist a little tighter. "But I finally got comfortable."

John blinked a few times and then looked at Sherlock with a hollow look. "Sherlock… you've been cooped up inside for a month now."

"A month and ten days."

"For a month and ten days," John corrected himself. "You really should go out. Why don't you go talk to Molly or Lestrade?"

Sherlock shook his head again, his curly ringlets bouncing everywhere. "BORING!" Sherlock insisted.

John rolled his eyes and said, "For goodness sake, Sherlock, be reasonable!"

Sherlock curled up and sneered, "You be reasonable!"

Sherlock uncurled to grab a pillow and hold it to his chest. Then he curled up again.

There was silence.

Sherlock peeked at John, who was completely ignoring him. Hating to be ignored, Sherlock let out a dramatic sigh.

John's mouth twitched a little.

Sherlock hastily went back to his cocoon and said loudly, "Entertain me, John. Find me a case."

John growled in reply.

Sherlock curled tighter into a ball, if that was possible, and moaned, "Bored…"

"Today is Molly's birthday," John commented.

Sherlock's head poked out and he glanced at John. "That can't be right. Her birthday was a year ago…"

John did the world's quickest facepalm. "Sherlock," John said. "We've been over this before. Birthdays happen every year…"

"I see…" Sherlock hummed, uncurling like a spider. "Should I get her something?"

John gave a dry laugh. "Well aren't you a straight shooter." John glanced up at Sherlock's serious face. "Oh, you're being serious?"

Sherlock gave John his hard stare. His eyes bored into John's skull.

John blinked several times and then put aside his laptop. "Oookay…" John said quietly. "Right… umm… yeah, if you want to get her something, get her something. I didn't know you were that considerate."

"Don't be an idiot, John. I gave her flowers for Valentine's day," Sherlock snapped, standing up rather hastily.

John's nose wrinkled. "Yeah, but that was to butter her up into giving you those files—"

"Nonsense, I don't know what you're talking about," Sherlock interrupted. Sherlock paused and then said, "Would it be nice of me if I took her out for lunch?"

"Sherlock, stop it," John said seriously. "You're frightening me. Why this sudden interest in Molly?"

Sherlock shrugged and offered, "Bored?"

John let the matter sink into his mind. Was Sherlock going insane? It was true, he had been a little nicer to Molly, but John had figured he was only being nice to get what he wanted from the lab.

Sherlock waited impatiently for John's answer. "Look, if you really want to do this all for Molly, be my guest. I'm not stopping you," John replied. "I'm going to Sarah's for the night." John dug into his pockets and pulled out a wad of money. He handed it to Sherlock. "Buy something for Molly and say it's from me, will you?"

Sherlock took the money and then paused ever so slightly. Then he said seriously, "John… what do girls like?"

John gave Sherlock a weird face. "You cannot be serious…" Sherlock simply glared at John. "Well… um… they like… uh… clothes and umm… makeup and… chocolate, I think."

Sherlock mumbled under his breath, "Clothes… makeup… chocolate… of course. Very feminine things, I should have known."

* * *

It wasn't long before Sherlock got dressed in his usual outfit and went out shopping… something that he was never good at.

"Clothes, makeup and chocolate," Sherlock repeated over and over to himself.

Several people might have stared at the Great Sherlock, entering into a clothes store filled with mostly women's clothing and accessories, but Sherlock was too deep in thought to care or notice the strange looks.

A woman with a big smile and far too much makeup greeted him. "We are honored that you are here! Sherlock coming here! Amazing! What can I help you with?" She said in a silky voice.

Sherlock nearly gagged on the amount of perfume she was wearing and said through gritted teeth, "Find me clothes, makeup and chocolate."

The woman blinked a little and said, "Well… usually our costumers search for the things they want to purchase…"

Sherlock plunged his hands into his pockets and growled, "Well you can do the searching for me and I'll do the purchasing."

The woman looked a little confused, but obviously scared to disobey Sherlock. So she gave a silly grin and said, "Is this for some young lady?" She wiggled her eyebrows, which made Sherlock want to hurl something at her.

Sherlock narrowed his eyes and lied, "It's for Mrs. Hudson, my elderly landlady. She asked me to get her somethings."

The woman's face sagged in disappointment and said, "Very well… I shall find her something. She does occasionally come here for things. We do have leftover chocolate from the Valentine's sale!"

Sherlock ignored the lady and said simply, "I'll be over there." He pointed to a couple seats.

The woman looked where he pointed and said, "Very well…"

Sherlock made his way through the clothing store and went to sit down. He didn't like the store at all. It was filled with terrible smells and old ladies with too much makeup and perfume.

Sherlock pulled up his phone and texted Lestrade.

_Any cases? –SH _

It only took a few minutes for Lestrade to reply.

_None. Sorry. I promise to tell you when I've got one. I know how bored you are._

_No you don't. –SH_

_Well… true, but John's told me how bored you've been._

_John exaggerates. –SH_

_Right… well listen, love to chat, but I'm supposed to be in a meeting in a few minutes._

Annoyed, Sherlock decided to text John.

_Getting gifts. –SH_

Sherlock glanced up to see a middle aged woman with white hair wink at him in a flirtatious way. Sherlock frowned in return and turned back to his phone.

John had replied back, _Well that's good. What did you get?_

_I don't know. –SH_

_You don't know…?_

_Nope. The lady is supposed to get me when she's got the items. –SH_

_Lady…_

_Yes. The lady is getting them for me. Here she comes. Gotta run. –SH_

Sherlock put away his phone before John could reply. He stood up to meet the woman.

The woman handed him a bag of chocolate, a tube of exceedingly bright red lipstick, and a dress that looked like a cat threw up on it. It was also probably too big for Molly.

Sherlock, however, did not seem to mind the gifts and snatched them from the woman. "I'm ready to check out."

* * *

Sherlock opened the door quietly to Bart's Lab.

Molly was focusing on a book and did not hear Sherlock.

Sherlock, silent as a cat, walked up to Molly and said, "I didn't know you enjoyed thriller novels."

Molly jumped and gave a little scream. Nervously, she put aside the book and said, "Sherlock!" She hastily straightened her hair.

Sherlock raised an eyebrow at Molly's timid behavior. "Is that a new necklace?"

Molly blinked and then fiddled with her necklace. She gave out a nervous laugh. "Oh yeah, it's from my mum and dad. Birthday gift." She looked away from Sherlock. She could never lock eyes with him. His startling eyes always ended up scaring her to look away.

"It's hideous," Sherlock muttered, wrinkling up his nose.

Molly frowned and said, "What?"

Sherlock ignored the necklace and said, "So. It's your birthday. Happy birthday."

Molly beamed and said, "Thanks Sherlock! What can I do for you?"

"Nothing at the moment," Sherlock replied dryly. He then thrust a bag into Molly's hand and gave her his odd but charming smile.

Molly seem a little overwhelmed. Sherlock… just gave her a birthday gift? Her heart was pounding, and she hoped Sherlock couldn't see her flushed cheeks.

Undoing the tie, she peeked inside the bag.

Her mouth made an O shape. She pulled out the chocolates, which were really coconut bon bons. "Coconut…" She said in a dry voice.

Sherlock nodded proudly. "Girls like chocolate," He explained. "There's more." He pointed to the bag.

Molly put aside the chocolate and pulled out the dress. "Oh… that's… gorgeous," She mustered up. Her face was twitching a little.

Sherlock noticed and said demanded, "You don't like it?"

"No, no… I… love it," She forced herself to say.

Sherlock seemed satisfied with the answer. "There's one more thing in there."

Molly all flustered up now, wondered what would be next and stuck her hand into the bag. She pulled out the lipstick and said, "Oh… lipstick… made with… coconut oil…"

Sherlock told her, "I know you don't really care much for lipstick, but it's just what the lady brought me."

"Coconut," Molly repeated.

"Do you like coconut?"

"I'm allergic to coconuts…"

Sherlock blinked several times. "Ah…" He said slowly. He didn't know what to do. Apologies? No, that was silly, especially since he bought her the gifts. Or at least, he thought it was silly.

Molly nodded sheepishly.

Sherlock hastily said, "Would you be up for lunch?"

Molly's eyes lit up and she forgot about the chocolate and the dress. "Now?" She said, trying to contain her excitement. Lunch. With _SHERLOCK_.

Sherlock glanced at the clock. "It is twelve twenty, and most people eat lunch around this time. So yes. Now."

Molly burst with excitement and said, "I'd _love_ to!" Sherlock backed away from Molly, who was now grinning from ear to ear. "Like… now now?"

"If you want," Sherlock shrugged.

Molly put away her book and ran to her coat and purse. "I'm starving!" She commented.

Sherlock thought her answer a little random, but he excused it and was quiet as he watched Molly put on her coat.

_What a hideous purse_, Sherlock thought to himself. He made a face, but abruptly stopped once Molly turned around.

"I'm ready," She said, smiling a cute smile.

Sherlock followed Molly out of the lab and out of the morgue.

This was going to be an interesting lunch.

The day was cold and windy. It was late February and the clouds threatened rain or even snow a little.

Sherlock's mind strayed as he led Molly down the sidewalk. What would they talk about during lunch? Did this count as a date? What should he say?

Sherlock had seen some sappy chick flick and wondered if he could pull off the hero.

Sherlock noticed Molly shivering. He suddenly grabbed for Molly's hand and then put both their hands into his coat pocket. He neglected to mention that he had gotten the idea from the chick flick, and was not an original romantic movement.

Molly turned bright red. Almost the colour of the lipstick.

Sherlock glanced at Molly, but Molly shield her face with her free hand and said hastily, "Don't look at my face!"

Sherlock smirked and said, "I'll pretend I didn't see your incredibly flushed cheeks."

Molly squeaked, "_Sherlock_!"

Luckily she didn't have to be embarrassed for long.

Sherlock took their hands out of his pocket and let go of her hand to open the door of the café.

Sherlock cleared his throat and said, "I'm not sure if you care for a café, but it was the only place I could think of."

Molly stepped inside and looked around.

It was a small café, with a warm feeling to it. It had a seaside sensation to it and was nice and warm. There was a pretend bird perched above her head and nets hanging up on the wall. There were several photos of the seaside and a painting of a lighthouse. The café smelled slightly of fish.

Sherlock led Molly to a small table, where they sat down and waited to order.

Sherlock amused himself by watching the people, but Molly seemed a little nervous. She had been given a birthday gift and now she was eating lunch… with _Sherlock_. If she dwelled on it, she thought she might pop with excitement and glee.

Finally a waiter came up and said, "What can I get you to drink?"

Molly said, "I'll take water!"

Sherlock turned to Molly and said, "You can have a drink. I'd be paying for it, anyway."

"Uh, that's okay. I'll have water," Molly said softly.

Sherlock turned to the waiter and told him, "Two cups of hot tea."

Molly looked a little shocked and opened her mouth to speak, but then closed it. She gave a shy smile to Sherlock who in returned gave his signature wink.

Sherlock was about to say something when he felt his phone buzz. He took his phone out and said, "Hold on."

It was a text from Lestrade.

_Good news, Sherlock. We now have a case._

Sherlock's eyes went wide and he jumped up.

"What's wrong?" Molly said, jumping up too.

Sherlock ignored Molly's worried face and focused on his phone. He said while texting, "There's a case. Gotta go."

Molly's face looked disappointed. She tried to cover up her disappointment with a forced smile. "That's great!"

Sherlock replied absentmindedly, "Isn't it." He suddenly detected the sadness in her voice. "Oh. Yes. Sorry about lunch. But I need to go. Bye."

He adjusted his coat and began to walk away, leaving Molly.

But then he stopped and did an about face and walked back to Molly, taking big steps.

He gently plant a small kiss on her forehead and then walked away to the door.

Molly smiled as she watched Sherlock's coat dramatically swish around.

It wasn't such a bad birthday after all.

**_The end!_**


End file.
